Don't Help Me Please
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles bumps his head. He's in no real danger, but every time he slips out of consciousness, he lives the dreams of being with Daphne. Has he reached heaven? Heaven indeed when it involves his beloved Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Help Me, Please _by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne was folding the Crane's clothes and humming to herself. She hadn't spoken with her mother in days. The thought crossed her mind and made her smile. Perhaps that is why she was in such a good mood. She didn't have to hear her mum's bickering. She loved her so, but it was a nice break of it. Dr. Crane was off somewhere on an alluring jaunt in retrospect to a call he had gotten about a rumor of a very rare wine being found in a corner nook by Pioneer Square. Mr. Crane had just taken Eddie to the park for a bit. She was just about done with the whites when the phone rang.

"Dr. Crane's residents. Daphne speaking." She waited, but there was no one on the other end. "Hello?" Again, there was silence. "Is anyone there?" She almost expected heavy breathing… something. "It's your dime my friend, so if you don't want to talk, I've got some laundry to tend to." Silence. "Have a nice day." But when she started to hang the phone up, she heard something from the receiver. She brought the phone back to her ear. "Hello, is someone there?"

"D…"

"Hello?"

"Daph… Daphne"

"Who is this please?"

"Daphne… It's… Niles… did you hear me?"

"Dr. Crane, I was on me way of hanging up on the likes of you. I couldn't hear you." She gave a sigh of relief. "Your brotha's gone tracking down a bottle and your fatha's off walking Eddie."

"Is Frasier there?"

"Dr. Crane, I just told you he's not home. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Daphne… I can hear you just fine."

She paused, waiting for him to supply more information, but he offered none. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Is Frasier to me?"

Her eyebrows dropped. "Dr. Crane… are you alright?"

"Leading question you be sure."

"Dr. Crane, you're scaring me. Tell me where you are."

"Daphne… I'm right here."

"Sounds as if you're gettin' your wits back. Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm… I'm on the floor."

Her voice changed to a more accusing tone. "Dr. Crane, have you been drinking?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I'll have a sherry."

"Dr. Crane, are you alright. Tell me where you are? Are you at your place?"

"Bumped my head."

"What was that? What did you say? Did you say you bumped your head?"

"Daphne, there's blood."

"Don't look at it. You know you pass out when you see your own blood."

"Know this… how did you? Oh yes, you're psychic."

"Well, your brotha and fatha gabber about you from time to time. Are you alone?" Of course you fool, Daphne thought. If not, the other person would be helping him. Then again, what if he had been in a car accident and… Her eyes started to puddle and she had to take in a breath to keep from bawling. "Dr. Crane, please tell me where you are so I can come and get you," she pleaded.

"I'm a little light headed. I am bleeding…"

"Don't look at the blood. Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane?"

Dr. Niles Crane was unconscious on his rug in the Montana. He was bleeding from the head, but nothing too intense. He was breathing normally and his skin was pale, just as it always is.

He found himself standing in the streets of Seattle. The rain had soaked his clothes. He had backed himself to a cubbie part of a building, but it was too late to help from getting soaked. He was already drenched from head to toe. The rain stopped in an instant. But no, it hadn't. The sound of rain was all around him. Yet, it wasn't raining on him anymore. He looked up into the beautiful eyes of Daphne as she held her umbrella over him. His mouth fell open. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello," she said playfully.

"Daphne… thank you. How did you find me?"

"I don't know. Somehow I knew you'd be here."

"A psychic vision?"

She shook her head. She was standing awfully close and he could feel her breath on his cheek as he was melting in her eyes. Was she wanting a kiss? No, he pushed the thought out of his mind. They were just sharing an umbrella, he told himself, nothing more.

Her lips pressed against his ever so lightly. Niles felt weak in the knees. Was that a kiss? Or was that an accidentally bumping? How long did it last? Three to four seconds. Definitely a kiss. If he wasn't so damned light-headed, he would have been more aware of it.

He swallowed. "Daphne, was that a kiss?"

"Do you mind?" Her voice was but a whisper. "Would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?"

"Would you mind if I stole another?" She was so close, her nose was touching his cheek. "You see, I've been attracted to you almost of as long as I've known you and… and I've been wanting to do that for years. May I sneak in another?"

Her lips gently pressed against his. It was as light as a feather. It was INCREDIBLE! She put her arm through his. "Come now, let's get you home and into something dry."

"No," he pulled away. "No, Daphne I don't want to go home."

"Well you can't stay in those wet clothes."

He was in denial. Was he dead? Was this heaven? Was he sleeping? If he went home, would he find himself unconscious on the floor? He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to come across anyone who could possibly ruin this day. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. "Daphne, could we spend the afternoon together… j-just you and I. I could stop into a store and purchase a new set of clothes. I could treat you to lunch."

She didn't have to answer. That bold smile on her face was all that he needed. She tucked her arm back under his and they headed down the rain showered street.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Help Me, Please _by Patrick Councilor_

Niles was dressed in his new Polo shirt and khaki pants. They were just finishing delicious hamburgers at the Rock Bottom restaurant.

"That was some burger," Daphne said.

"Did you like it?"

"It was incredible," she said before dipping another French fry in ketchup and eating it.

"I am delighted you liked it." Niles motioned for the check. "It wasn't bad at all even with the thought that it could have been a lovely cut of steak."

She laughed. Then she said, "Oh my, it has stopped raining."

He handed their waiter his credit card and looked off into the room in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" She took up his hand that was resting on the table and she kissed the back of it.

"You gave me an idea." He smiled at her. "Would you give me a moment? I have to make a phone call." He got up from his seat and walked to the restaurant's entrance to make his call. When he returned, he signed the check, then checked his watch. "Our ride will be here in about 30 minutes. How about some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful. And thank you for lunch."

"You're so welcome Daphne."

In a half hour, Daphne and Nile, waiting just outside the restaurant, watched a BMW series 428i convertible in a pearl white drive up. The driver jumped out. "Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, that's me." He stepped forward.

The man held out a mini clip board. "Just sign here and she's all yours."

Niles signed as Daphne came up and put her arm inside his.

"Will you have transportation?" Niles asked.

"Yes, I have another driver picking me up."

"Very well. And thank you."

As they moved toward the car, the gentleman opened Daphne's door. Niles tipped him.

In no time, the car was purring up Interstate 5 with the top down. Daphne had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and the cool wind was washing over them like refreshing water. She wrapped her arms around his closest arm and leaned his way as much as possible. She kissed his shoulder. Her hand trailed down to his and her fingers laced with his. Her heart thundered with joy. This was a great day. She pointed to the view of the Space Needle as the started to come upon it. Her smile was so beautiful. This is the way every day should be.

"This is wonderful." She yelled to be heard over the wind.

"You are wonderful."

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'd like to go up north and then turn around and come back down the freeway."

"Just drive the freeway?" he asked.

"Yes, I just want to enjoy the moment. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Well then, we will drive up and down the freeway just as much as you would like."

She firmly held onto his hand with both of her hands. "I love you."

He took his eyes off the road for just a moment to glance her way. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Can you say that again?"

"You can't hear me?"

"I can. I just love hearing you say that."

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too Daphne."

They drove up passed the Space Needle and back down again. They did that twice. That's about the time Daphne asked, "I hope it doesn't start raining."

Just then the sky opened up and the rain came down. They were quickly getting wet. Niles was fumbling for the controls to put the top back up. He looked at her and she looked at him. They couldn't help but laugh. She looked so much like an angel… even when caught in the rain. As the car's top came up and sheltered them from the rain, Niles announced, "I can't believe you said the 'R' word."

She grinned uncontrollably at him.

He quickly leaned over for a kiss.

"Alright, let's find a place where we can get something hot to drink," she said. "Café Nervosa?"

"Definitely not," he replied. He didn't want to run into anyone who might end their afternoon abruptly. Let's find another nook."

"Alright then. Where to?"

Niles thought for a moment. "South Seattle has a 909 Coffee and Wine."

"Sounds wonderful."

Niles knew where it was and drove right to it. They held hands and pulled each other along as they tried to get in out of the rain. They were laughing when they entered the establishment. There, Niles ordered his coffee, but when Daphne ordered a hot chocolate, he changed his order to a hot chocolate.

They sat at a small table sipping their chocolates. Daphne reached out across the table and took his hand with both of hers. There it was, as plain as day. Niles' wedding ring.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane," she said softly.

"Please call me Niles. You can always call me Niles. And what on earth is there to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't have said those things today. I shouldn't have kissed you."

His smile faded suddenly. "Why would you be sorry for that? Don't be sorry. Please."

"You're still married."

"Yes… Daphne, that is true. But we are separated." He pulled out his phone. "Here Daphne, let me make this quick call." He dialed the number to his lawyer to see just how quickly he could get divorced from Maris. The lights flickered and there was a ringing sound. "What on earth is going on?" The lights and the phone ringing happened again.

Niles blinked his eyes open. He was on his back on the floor at his apartment at the Montana. What was going on? How did he get here? His cell phone was ringing. It was already in his hand. He accepted the call, but didn't attempt to sit up. "Hello?"

"Niles! Frasier. Daphne said that she just got a disturbing call from you. Where are you?"

"No-no, I have to get back to her." he said in a groggy voice.

"Niles, you ninny, pull yourself together and tell me where you are?"

Niles blinked twice. "I'm…"

"Yes." Frasier said impatiently.

"I'm on the floor."

"WHERE ARE YOU IN THE CITY, YOU LITTLE FOOL?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"I'm on my way. Tell me about your situation. Are you alright?"

"I can't talk right now Frasier. I have to get back to her."

"Wait! What?"

Niles looked at the smatter of blood on his hand and that was all he wrote. He found himself back on the raining streets of Seattle. Again he was in the khaki pants and Polo shirt he was wearing when he was in the 909 with Daphne. The rain was showering the streets. He looked this way and that, but Daphne was nowhere to be found. He ran down the middle of the street, in the down-pour, screaming out her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Help Me Please _by Patrick Councilor_

As Niles ran down the street, the rain abruptly halted and sun rays beamed down from the heavens. He stopped running and looked up into the clouds with the silver linings.

"Niles," a voiced boomed out of nowhere.

Niles swallowed hard and he wiped the rain from his face with both hands. "God?" He turned and nearly bumped right into Frasier. "AAAAAAAAH!" He jumped back.

"Niles, it's me," Frasier announced.

"Don't do that to me. You scared me half to death." He did a double-take on his brother. "What are you wearing?"

Frasier was standing there in a long white robe.

"Oh, you're The Almighty now?" Niles said with an accusing tone.

"I am not God," Frasier humbly said.

"Oh…. Oh, but you'd like to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've always thought awfully high of yourself."

"That's absurd," Frasier countered.

"And you've always gotten the final word."

"I have not."

"Yes, you have. Always thinking of yourself as the judicial being of wisdom with a pinnacle status."

"Oh, you pompous ass."

They fought back and forth like two elementary school children.

"NILES!" Frasier finally put his foot down. "I am here to tell you something, not RULE OVER YOU. I am simply going to tell you that you can't do this."

"What? What can't I do Frasier? Can't I love the only woman I've ever really cared about? Can't I profess my love to her? Would it disturb the universe so badly? I need this Frasier. I love her. I love Daphne so much that it hurts. She fills my life with meaning. Sure, we haven't had a romantic relationship yet, but she is the fresh air among this stale atmosphere. And if I am lucky enough on the days that I am able to see her, to be close enough to smell her hair… Well, it's the best part of my day. I don't care what type of ripples this may cause. I love Daphne. I need Daphne in my life."

"Niles, I am talking about you back at the Montana. You can't just stay here and leave yourself bleeding back there."

"I'm not critical back there. I need to be with Daphne. I need this. I need more time here. I deserve this."

"You deserve better than this Niles. You're my brother. I love you. You deserve to live life and stop spending time in this fairy-tale, parallel universe."

"Oh, and is that what this is: a 'parallel universe'? Is that what you've deemed it in your God-like status?"

"I am not in a God-like status."

"Oh, but you'd like to be."

They started to go around and around again. Finally, Niles broke away and started down the street again just as fast as his feet would take him. The heavens opened up again and the rain came down.

Niles found himself running passed 3rd and Pike when he spotted Daphne standing in the doorway of Café Nervosa. When he walked up to her, he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "You came back for me."

"Yes, I did." He ran into her arms.

She didn't even care that he was soaked. She was so happy to be back in his arms.

"I love you Daphne. I've always loved you."

"Oh, me too." She held him tight.

They passionately kissed.

"Niles, we need to get you some more dry clothes. Let me get me umbrella." She ducked back inside for just enough time to retrieve it. Niles took her by the hand and they quickly headed down the street for another set of clothes. It was good to get out of the soaked clothes. This time, he purchased a long raincoat for himself and for Daphne.

"Niles, I don't need a raincoat. I have me bumbershoot."

"I refused to let you get wet when the wind changes direction."

"Well, thank you." She gave him an Eskimo kiss right there at the store counter and she didn't care that it was right there in front of the sales representative.

They made their way to Pikes Market where they bought chocolate covered berries and snacks. Niles bought her a beautiful and colorful bouquet of flowers. They made their way down to the ferry dock.

"Where are we off to now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "As long as I am with you, we can go anywhere you want. Anywhere except where we normally go."

"Well, why is that?"

"I just ran into Frasier earlier… before I found you at Nervosa."

"Yes, and?"

"And you know how that conversation went. Frasier overanalyzes everything. He makes things so complicated."

"He can say whatever he wants as long as we are still together."

Niles stopped walking and turned to look deep into her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel." He kissed her right at that building with all of those steps on Marion Street near the ferry dock. "You are magic. Everything about you is magic. And you make me feel as light as air."

She responded by nudging a kiss into his lips.

They hurried over to the ferry terminal. They felt like high school kids in love for the first time. Daphne was Niles' first TRUE love. Of course Niles loved Maris, but it was nothing like feeling like sitting on the moon and being able to fly back to earth any time he wanted.

Their ferry came in and they boarded for a departure to Bremerton. When the ferry pulled out, Niles suggested that they go up to the top deck. They would be unsheltered from the rain, but he wanted to hold her on the top deck.

"Are you sure this is what you want Niles?"

He shot her a look. "What are you asking?"

"You've been married for so long to Maris. Perhaps this is better because it's new. Will there be a time when you may regret making the decision to be with me?"

Niles facial expression made it obvious that he couldn't believe what she had just said. He took off his wedding band and tossed it overboard into the Puget Sound. He then took out his phone and called Maris. "Maris, this is Niles. You were so right about this separation. I want a divorce just as quickly as we can." He hung up on her.

Daphne put her hand to her mouth as she couldn't help but smile uncontrollably.

His phone rang back. It was Maris. Niles sent his phone to join his wedding ring.

Daphne laughed. "You must love me as much as I love you."

He pulled her close. "You have no idea… but I'm not going anywhere and if it takes a lifetime to show you, I will do that happily."

She kissed him as they swayed back and forth in the rain. "Niles, we're dancing in the rain."

"This is the most incredible day of my life. I love you Daphne Moon."

As she held onto him, she whispered in his ear, "You know what?"

"What's that?"

The sky started to flash. "Oh no, not again," he said aloud. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"Go back to Seattle. I will find you…"

Niles was staring back up at the ceiling of his apartment.

There was a heavy knock at the door. "Dr. Crane? Are you in there?" It was Mrs. Plume from a few doors down. Frasier must have called her to come and check on him while Frasier was on his way. Frasier had her on speed dial from the guest list of Niles' last party.

Niles' eye lids were getting heavy again. All he wanted to do was get back to Daphne. He knew this would probably be his last trip to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Help Me Please _by Patrick Councilor_

Niles quickened his stride as he ran through the streets of Seattle with a song in his heart and a prayer on his mind. It was a simple prayer that he would soon find Daphne and they could spend more glorious time together. Street after street and block after block, Niles was tiring, but never slowing. He had to find that girl. He dashed up to Pike and darted to third. Surely, she must be awaiting him at Nervosa. He slowed to catch his breath before entering the enchanting nook.

The only familiar face in the place was Frasier who was waving him over. Oh, he did not have time for this again. At least this time, Frasier was dressed in a suit. "Frasier, what a wonderful surprise and an overwhelming and exhausting realization."

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" he pouted.

"I'm terribly sorry Frasier, however I don't have time for a 'rap session' right now no matter how potential it may have to be both enlightening and intriguing."

"Niles, please, have a seat. At the very least, let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Frasier…"

"Niles, I spoke with Daphne earlier," Frasier snapped.

The words stopped Niles in his tracks. Slowly, he took a seat from across his brother. "Frasier, what did you say to her?"

"I merely spoke the truth. I felt that she should know the risks you are taking to be here."

Niles looked like someone had just doused him with a bucket of ice water. "Frasier, what have you done?"

"She needed to know that you are actually lying injured back at the Montana."

Niles was searching for the words to come back at his brother in the most foul way. How could he? How dare he? Daphne would never want to spend time with him now. She would insist that he go back. Niles just wanted one last fleeting moment to spend in the arms of the one he had been yearning for for years. Couldn't his brother possibly see that? Why did he have to go and create these obstacles of mayhem? Niles couldn't come up with such words to lash back at him that would even describe the way he felt. His face flushed with anger, his lower lip started to tremble and the only thing that he was able to blurt out was, "Posh!"

Frasier stopped midway in taking a drink of his coffee. He shot his younger brother a look. "Excuse me?"  
"Posh! I said it, I meant it and I'll say it again. Posh! Posh on you Frasier! How dare you do this to me. For the years I have loved this angel from afar, now you're going to wake me from the most glorious dream of my life. Therefore, I say to thee, 'Posh!'."

"Niles, I…"

"Save it o-brother of mine." Niles stood and retrieved his wallet.

Frasier had no idea where Niles was going with this. Was he going to pay for Frasier's coffee?

Niles pulled out one of his business cards.

"And what do you plan to do with…" Frasier's question was abruptly answered before he could even get the question out. Niles dropped his business card right into Frasier's coffee to ruin it. Frasier jumped back up out of his seat. "What are you doing? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Why don't you figure it out," Niles said as he tucked his wallet away. "You're the one with all the answers and both hands in everyone's business. But I can tell you what to do with it."

"You wouldn't," Frasier said, now bug-eyed with frustration.

"How dare you rain on my parade. The next time you decide to 'look out for my better interest', call me first and give me 24 hour's notice, so I can brace myself for the impact." With that, he turned and headed for the door.

"Niles." Frasier's tone was much softer now, but it was of no use. Niles had walked away.

Niles had to find her. Now more than ever, he had to find Daphne. Where could she be? Perhaps she was on the ferry returning from Bremerton. He felt the weight of the world upon him. What would he say to her now when he did find her? How could they enjoy their time together now? He looked this way and that. Before sitting on the curb, he took his handkerchief and laid it down so not to get his pants dirty. He put his face in his hands.

Frasier came walking out of Nervosa. "Niles…"

Niles wouldn't even look his way.

"I'm sorry Niles. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

He took a deep breath and let it out. He was trying ignore his brother and piece together what he was going to tell Daphne.

"You can fix this Niles. You've come this far, running all over the city, what is stopping you now?"

"For one, you."

Frasier nodded. "I know… and I am truly sorry. You'll have no more quarrels with me."

Niles looked his way. "I'm sorry too Frasier. I'm sorry I ruined your coffee. I know you meant well. You were looking out for my best interest."

"Ah… well… What's a cup of java between brothers? It's filtered water under the bridge." He expected a reply from his younger brother, but Niles just sat there looking off into the traffic. "Now you know at any moment, I'm going to be using that spare key you gave me to come through that door of your apartment."

"I know. But, I don't even know where she is. What do I say to her that will fix this and give us time to enjoy ourselves?"

Frasier put his index finger to his lower lip in thought and then said, "I'm certain you'll think of something and… I think I know where she is."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Help Me Please _by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier was right. There she was, standing in front of the flower stand at Pike's Market where Frasier had run into her earlier when he spoke with her. She was standing there facing the main entrance to the market, waiting for Niles. She knew he would come.

Niles smiled from ear to ear when he turned the corner and his eyes fixed upon her. He hurried into her arms. She held onto him tightly as if he was a fireman rescuing her from a burning building.

"Daphne, I missed you so." When he pulled back from the hug, he found that a tear had made its way down her cheek.

"I know. I know that you shouldn't be here."

Niles didn't respond. Instead, he took her by the hand and lead her through the crowd. They went down stairs and soon found themselves on an outside terrace. Niles turned to her and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Daphne. Oh, Daphne. All I ever wanted to do was get close to you. I've loved you for so, so long."

"We can't do this. How can we possibly? Not knowing your condition back home."

"Daphne, perhaps it's selfish of me…"

"Selfish doesn't even begin to describe it. Could you possibly know how much this must be affecting your brotha and fatha?"

"Well Daphne, I…"

"I don't want to hold this conversation any longer. You have to go."

The sun shifted. How does that happen? It actually dropped toward the horizon like a sudden free fall, but it didn't completely disappear. Time was running out. He couldn't go like this. He couldn't end it like this.

He suddenly felt heavy. Almost like is feet were bolted to the ground and that gravity was going to pull him over at this very moment.

"Tell me how you feel about me."

She looked away. "I can't. I won't. You have to go."

"Tell me that you love me."

She looked him in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore." Tears streamed down both of her cheeks.

Niles found a tear rolling down his own cheek. There was a dagger in his heart and he was struggling to stay alive. "Daphne… tell me that you care about me."

She slowly shook her head.

"Daphne, if you tell me that you don't care about me, than I will turn and I will leave. I will no longer pursue you. Not here and not back home."

She shot him a look. "What are you saying?"

"Daphne, I know what this is. I'm taking it for full value. If you can't tell me that you care about me in my subconscious, than there is no way I can possibly see us together. Tell me you don't care and I will walk out of your life…" His own words were hurting him. He took a deep breath. "…forever."

She looked at the ground for the longest time. She didn't have the words. Possibly, she didn't have the strength.

Time was at a standstill as Niles held his breath in anticipation.

She looked up at him. "I don't care." There, she said it. Did you hear what you wanted to hear? Niles felt the life drain out of him. The light of the sun started to pulsate like a heartbeat, as if to say, 'I'm sorry but our time is up'.

Niles stepped forward and kissed her on the top of her head. He said in a broken voice, "Good-bye Daphne." He turned from her. The next few steps he took were huge. He could never see himself walking away from her. They were difficult steps. Difficult didn't even begin to describe how painful they were. He started to break down. He gasped for air and his knees were weak, so weak that they may fail him at any moment.

"Niles, my God!" It was Frasier's voice coming from nowhere. He had found Niles back home.

A hand laid upon his shoulder. Niles turned with tears in his eyes to face Daphne who was crying just the same. "I don't care," she sobbed. "I don't care that you're currently married. I don't care that we can't be together right now. All I want right now is a promise that you won't give up on me. Not ever."

Niles held her tight as they both broke down.

"I love you Niles Crane. I love you."

"I love you too, Da…" and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Help Me Please _by Patrick Councilor_

Niles opened his eyes.

"Hey, there he is," Martin said in a cheery voice. "Time to get up sleepy head."

Where was he? He looked into Daphne's face as she sat beside him, looking down upon him.

"Have I died?" He stopped himself. He almost asked, 'Have I died and gone to heaven?'.

"You will, if you ever pull this again," Frasier said from somewhere in the room.

Niles found himself on his fainting couch. Daphne was sitting beside him pressing a cold compress to his forehead and holding his hand. Her touch felt so good. "Am I alright?"

She smiled down upon him like a warm shower. "You'll be just fine."

His heart melted into a puddle.

"You knocked yourself unconscious, you ninny," Frasier announced.

"That's enough Frasier," Martin demanded.

Daphne placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned into him. His heart skipped a beat. She was going to kiss him. No, she was checking his eyes, but it felt spectacular. What a glorious day, even for knocking oneself out. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Daphne, you know very well who I am."

"Just answer me question."

"Niles Crane."

"What year is it?"

"1990"

"Huh," she said.

"Huh? Huh what?"

"Just a trifle off."

"How did you manage to knock yourself out?" Frasier asked.

"I don't know." He thought for a moment. "I think I dropped my antique salt shaker and it rolled under the table. When I went to retrieve it, I must have hit my head coming up."

"What is me full name?" she asked.

How could she even ask that? Why, you're the only woman I've ever truly loved… "Daphne Moon."

"What is the best wine to serve with braciole?" Frasier asked.

"An Italian Dolcetto: Chateau Classico."

"He's fine." Frasier snapped.

Two men wearing white came into the room with a gurney. "Over here," Frasier instructed. They placed the gurney beside the fainting couch. Daphne got up to move out of the way, but Niles kept ahold of her hand. She moved around the couch to be out of the way, but to allow Niles to still hold her hand. They started to ask the same questions that Daphne had been asking: what is your name and what year is it. They, then, moved him over onto the gurney and raised it up. They were going to wheel him out of here.

"Is this necessary?" Niles asked, still firmly holding Daphne's hand.

"It's just for precautions," Martin answered.

Frasier added, "When you knock yourself unconscious, yes, you're going to the hospital."

The man shined a mini flashlight in his eyes. "He may have a slight concussion. He'll be fine."

Concussion? NO! Does that mean he won't remember any of this? Will he remember the time he spent with Daphne? How could he forget that?

And the worst part of all… the very worst part of it is when they started him toward the door, it pulled Daphne's hand from his. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to ever let go. When their hands parted, his fingers reached out to keep contact with her as long as possible. Her warm and generously soft touch was the greatest feeling on earth.

They almost had him out the door when he yelled, "Stop! Stop! Give me a moment."

The paramedics granted his wish.

"Daphne? Daphne?"

"I'm right here," she said as she rushed to his side. She held his hand again.

"Come closer."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."

The paramedics whisked him away and out the door.

Daphne meant to say, 'You're welcome', but she didn't. She was a little lost for words. She held her cheek as she watched them leave with him. The kiss was so soft and gentle. It took her back for a few moments.

"Come on", Frasier said. "We'll follow right behind them." He glanced over at Daphne. "Daphne, are you alright?"

"Yes… of course. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little flush, that's all."

"It's just me concern for your brotha."

Frasier smiled. "He'll be fine."

"Sure," Martin said in an upbeat tone as he hobbled through the door behind Daphne. Frasier closed the door as they departed.

~ FIN ~

[Author's Note: Special thanks to Andrea. It was her story When Niles Met Daphne that inspired this one]


End file.
